Never Be Together
by Digidestined77
Summary: What happens when Nanoha and Fate love each other but can't be together because of there religion. Read and find out. AU Nanofate insaide 3 shot.
1. Never Be Together

**NEVER BE TOGETHER.**

There she was, across the room from me in this big church sitting with her family, currently in-between her brother and sister listening to the sermon being preached about being saved from all unrighteousness and going to heaven when Jesus comes again to live with him forever.

As I sat there half listening to the sermon and half thinking about that night, it had happened about a week ago now and she hadn't talked to me much since then and I think she has been avoiding me a bit but she was the one who started it in the first place, she was the one who wanted to be alone with me, she was the one who started kissing me and ripping my cloths off in the process, of course I had no objections to this what so ever.

But of course, she was a Christian girl and so was I, but that didn't stop us from making love that night. When morning came it was a different story, after saying she loved me all night long she said it was a mistake and we should work to get past this and the awkwardness that would come afterward's, but when I said I didn't want that and that I loved her and she was the one who started it, she then sat down on the bed, sitting next to me she held my hand's in hers and explained to me that she still loved me but her family and mine both being Christian ones and that most of the world would not approve of us especially out parent's and said that that's why we could never be together.

As a couple of days went bye I thought that maybe in time we could be together when we were a bit older and that they could accept us in time, but Nanoha didn't want to hear anything about it, probably because she was nervous or to scared to tell her parents but I would protect her from getting hurt. Even that paster preaches about man and women being together and that being gay was unacceptable in the eyes of God, which pained me every time I had to hear it because my love for her and my religion were pulling me separate ways and I don't know what to do, I was so confused with my life at the moment. Only those five words kept lingering in my mind, just those few words that she said 'we can never be together' tore me up inside just knowing that it was probably true because our love was forbidden by the whole world.

Because when it's love it shouldn't matter if it's a boy or girl, because when it's love, it's love, and nothing else should matter, because when your in love that's all you need to be happy, but at that moment it's because it's love, being in love with her is the reason why the rest of the world disapproves.

Because in the end we can never be together.

Authors note: hope you liked it, it's my first one and I'm a little nervous about it so please be kind and please tell me if you think I need to work on anything in order to get better or if you just like it so please read and review. Also thinking about doing a sequel in a different POV.


	2. Never More Than Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.

**NEVER MORE THAN FRIENDS**

I can see her over there, watching me, staring, each glance getting a little longer and a little deeper than the last, so desperately trying to hide the pain that I have so selfishly made her experience with in those deep burgundy eyes that I have come to love so much.

As I sat there completely sandwiched between my brother and sister, desperately trying to concentrate and listen to our slightly overweight paster preach about goodness knows what, probably something about love and forgiveness and being compassionate to others when they don't really deserve it. The thing is, I have been tort that every single day of my life ever since I could understand what church was all about, my parents are very strict about Christianity and all of that and I couldn't get away from all the control in my life, I was set to live a certain way by my parents ever since I was born, they think I'm happy living in this fake world that they created just for our family. It's like I'm trapped in a box and I cant find any way out, the only way I will ever be free or at least feel free is when I'm with her.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I could have just walked away from this mess before it even happened, but I chose the the stupid way called love. I knew how she felt about me, ever since the start of junior high, it was so obvious even though she tried to hide it, I could tell, I could see it in her eyes, every single day, the way she looked at me constantly, the way she smiled and laughed at my not so funny jokes but most of all it was the way she wanted to be around me all the time, every single minute of every hour of every day, and the hours we spent talking on the phone. She was so kind and thoughtful and wanted to do everything she possibly could for me, and I loved her for that, I love her for everything that she is but most of all I love Fate-Chan for Fate-Chan because she _is_ perfect, not just in my dreams.

That night was unbelievably passionate, sensational and just wrong, it went against everything I supposedly believed in. I just couldn't take it any more, after sixteen years of living in my parents world I couldn't stand it any longer, I was at my limit and I Brock under the preacher weighing on my shoulders. just knowing that she would be there for me was comfort enough, so much for me to let it all out, a side of me that I have never let anyone see before. In my moment of total release I chose heart over common sense that was screaming at me to think as I lost control to the ecstasy that overtook my body, and I couldn't hold back any longer from the one thing that I wanted the most in this fake world I had to live in, she was my escape. I wasn't thinking about the next the morning in those few passionate hours that I spent with her before I let sleep overtake my exhausted body. At that moment, just in those few hours of total pleaser, I was free, free from every little bit of pain, sadness and guilt that had been overflowing from inside of me from the past six years were I had the most pressure on me to behave properly in the eyes of God. the only thing I could think about clearly in that moment of ecstasy that kept going around and around in my head that I couldn't get out was 'how is this going to end'.

The only down side is sooner or later the sun is going to rise and realisation is going to dawn on you that your in bed, naked with someone else with there arms raped almost possessively tight around your waist and that there breath is tickling the back of your neck every time she exhales. My mind went into overload as all the events of that night went racing through my mind and you know that this is going to be a very very bad day. Trying to franticly figure out what to say to let her down easily that you don't notice that she has woken up until you feel the arms around your waist tighten just a bit and hear her breath in heavily through her nose to smell you sent and feel a light kiss on the back of your neck all at the same time, you stiffen just enough for her to notice and ask what's wrong as she gets comfortable again and tries to return to her dreams. Knowing that you'll never get back to sleep again today no matter how hard you try, you just have to do something to get your mind of everything instead of just lying there panicking about the situation you got yourself into because, you think its all on you, when you forget that she has to deal with this as much as you, when you forget that she was the one you made love to, when you forget that she would do anything and everything to make you happy.

Finally she gets up and you have a chance to talk about last night's happenings, you have to sit there and tell her that it was a mistake and to forget it ever happened so we could get past the awkwardness more quickly, you can see her eyes go from confused to upset and she starts going on about what she wants and that she still loves me and it was my fault for starting it if I wasn't going to go through with all of it, and said 'you cant just pick people up like that and then drop them just as easily'. So I sat down next to her, took her hands telling her that I still loved her and that our families would not accept us let alone handle it at all and that most of the world was against being gay. there was no room for that type of relationship in either of our lives or the world, no matter how much we want it, that's when I had to tell her that we could never be together.

We hadn't talked to each other in a couple of days, how was I supposed to talk to her, how was I suppose to even look her in the eyes without feeling guilty, every time I tried I could see the the emotion swimming around filled to the brim, even our other friends noticed and asked about it, shame I couldn't tell them, they probably would have been a big help, if I were a guy. If I told them, what do you think they would think of me and Fate, who knows how long it would take to get around the school, .die.

Then suddenly out of the blue she came up to me with the stupidest half grin half smile on her face looking as if she had figured out all the unanswered questions in this sorry world, when she told me we could be together when we were older and our parents would come to accept us because we would have more sense in the matter being older, my anger flared, thinking about what I had told her before, she should have just quite because I will not make the same mistake twice, but knowing Fate-Chan, she is the most stubborn person I have ever met, I set her straight about the whole relationship thing and told her we can never be more than friends. And yes I was scared, scared about ever being with her if it ever happened, scared about going behind my parents back and possibly telling them one day, scared about lying to them, I'm shore Fate-Chan would do everything she possibly could to protect me from getting hurt and being scared.

Just knowing that Fate-Chan is there and her stubbornness never giving up on me, us, I could never ask for a better friend than her. I still love her so I'm shore she hasn't stopped loving me either, because it takes a while to stop loving someone, if you ever stop, maybe it will still be there in a couple of months, maybe a couple of years even, and maybe one day we could be more than friends.

"Nanoha, you coming" my brother said standing up getting ready to walk out with the rest of my family, as I looked up at them a little shocked that it was over so soon and that I had been thinking about Fate the whole time instead of listening, ' I'm such a bad Christian, I hope no one noticed me not paying attention' I thought to myself.

"it's the end of church, it's time to go home sweetheart" my mother said as the rest of my family started walking out the door and probably to the car.

"oh, okay I'm coming" I quickly got up and followed my family out the door and to the car.

Waiting for my brother and sister to get into the back seat of the car a flash of blond caught in the corner of my eye, as I turned around I saw that it was Fate-Chan and she seamed to be staring at me, _again_, now embarrassed that I caught her in the act, but instead of looking away, the edges of her lips curled up into a small smile and gave me a little wave, as I did the same back I had to get in the car quickly from all the complaining I was getting.

In the car on the way home I started thinking about the past week and what Fate had suggested we do in the upcoming future. we were getting better at talking without that awkwardness getting the better of us, and maybe, just maybe when we are less dumb we could indeed be more than just friends.

Authors note: Finally I'm done, and it's longer thankfully, hope you guys like it and I am going to do one more to finish this of but it will be more like a story than a oneshot so please read and review. : )


	3. Never Gonna Leave You

**A/N I apologise for my laziness (on knees pleading for forgiveness), this is the final chapter in the series and thank you to everyone who has commented and stuck by my story, I hope you enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.**

**NEVER GONNA LEAVE YOU.**

5 Years later.

As the sun moved slowly across the room and on to the bed, slowly creeping up to where two bodies lay, and right into my eyes. Groining I turned my head to the left, trying to get away from my now growing annoyance and chanced a glance at the clock on the bedside table and tried to read the numbers through my blurry vision, it read 6:30 and the alarm was set for 7:00, scrunching up my face in disgust trying to ignore the early wake up call and rolled over and snuggled into the warm body next to me who instinctively hugged me a little tighter. So I just lay there embraced in the warmth of the blond next to me, leaving me alone with my thoughts, how lucky I am to be here with the person I love.

beep..beep..beep..beep..bee...

I'm thrown from my thoughts as the alarm goes off, hearing a groan beside me I see an arm reach over me, turn it off while almost knocking it off the bedside table, then seeing the arm retract back under the covers and wrap around me again, snuggling in closer. I turn my head to see her sleeping face but no matter how cute she looked when she's sleeping we had to get up and go or we'd be late. I start off by nudging her a little, nothing happened, so I nudge her a little harder and get a groan so I keep doing that but she just turns over and goes back to sleep saying 'just ten more minuets', nawww so cute, but I need to push that aside at the moment because Fate's stubborn and I'm not giving in, besides she never has been a morning person so I placed my hand on her bare shoulder and gave it a shake but she just shrugs it off, 'right, this means war' I think, then a light bulb comes on in my head and I get a devilish plan that will defiantly get her up. With all my might I grab her shoulders and push her on to her back and immediately get on top of her straddling her waist 'SURPRISE ATTACK' 'nyahaha she looks so cute' seductively leaning down and moving my hands along her sides and onto her belly meeting her lips with mine in a heated kiss, I slowly move down to her neck leaving a trial of soft kisses then back up to her ear whispering "time to get up sleepy head" I move back up to her mouth and stealing another passionate kiss, then when she's just getting into it I move back getting off her all together, hopping off the bed I start walking toward the bathroom, on my way there I start taking off my pyjamas, revealing everything little bit by little bit, watching her out of the corner of my eye I see her propped up on both her elbows watching me as the last of my clothes hits the floor.

Not being able to wipe the Smile off my face I turn the hot water on and get in the shower. While rinsing the conditioner out of my hair I hear the door creak open, and a bit of shuffling and then the shower door opens, I look to see my blond beauty entering the shower "coming back for more" I say victoriously and seductively with a smirk, "well, it's kind of hard to stay away, and because I love you" she says the last part in a small shy voice, "I love you too" I whisper as we move closer together. Pushed up against the shower wall Fate pushes closer and our bodies become intertwined as the water falls down on us our bodies becoming slippery as we move together, she captures my lips with hers and the kiss became so much more as we moved together. I feel her tongue run along my bottom lip and I grant her entrance, and her tongue bursts into my mouth exploring every part of my mouth like it's the first time she's been granted this privilege, this time she leaves a trial of kisses down my neck and down to my collarbone where she starts nipping at my skin - that will surly leave little red marks later on - and I can't help but let out a soft moan which makes her shiver under the warm water falling down on the both of us, after a while through my hazy mind I realise that we don't have all the time in the world right now, we have to be somewhere in a short while so I have to pull away and say "we have to get out sweetie or we'll be late getting to my mum's", there was a short pause "your mum, what a major turn off" Fate mutters, I give her a little scowl "okay sorry, but it's true" I have to give her that much, I give her one last kiss and hope out of the shower, wrap a towel around myself and start to dry my heir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After we've both finished breakfast and ready to walk out the door, I'm wearing a apricot coloured skirt and a Wight blows with flats and Fate is wearing some black jeans and a plain purple T-shirt with trainers, Fate seems a bit fidgety now and to think the shower session didn't do anything and has to go back inside to get _something_ she almost forgot and when she comes back out I can't see what it is she forgot, so about five minuets into the drive I bring it up, "so what did you forget Fate?"

"oh u..ummmm just my phone, you know I'm always loosing that thing, hahaha..ha"

'hmmmmm why does it seem like she's trying to hide something', so I press further "no not really, I thought your phone was in your pocket before you went back into the house". Now it looks like she's about to pass out, she puts the A/C on and directs it all on herself.

"No, I don't recall ever thinking about it today until we were about to leave, so there's no way it could have been".

Strange, very strange, why is she acting so weird about it, I could swear it was in her pocket since I haven't taken my eyes of her since we got up, I would have noticed. Instead I shrugged it off not wanting to cause her to panic, but out of the corner of my eye I see Fate visibly sigh in relief. The rest of the ride is silent as I fade into the background absorbed in thoughts about facing my mum.

Fate touches my arm, shaking me out of my daze. "Were here" she says gently. I get out of the car and walk around to the footpath where Fate is already waiting with her hand outstretched. I took it and she squeezed it tight calming my nerves. With nothing but the straight cobble stone path separating us from the house my thoughts started straying too harsh talk of fire and brimstone as my parents disown me and cast me out I shiver and fate squeezes my hand again bringing me back to reality.

At the point where the driveway and the footpath meet Fate stops, moves in front of me and blocks my way, I look up at her and we're silent for some time just looking into each other's eyes, Fate seems to be searching for something but I get a bit inpatient "what!" I blurt out.

Fate just gives me a look that says 'you _know_ what', and all I can do is look to my feet as a tear drop squeezes from my eye and a tinge of pink flushes across my cheeks. Fate places her hand under my chin and gently guides my face back so our gazes lock; wiping the tear away with her thumb she smiles gently.

Fate embraces me and rests her head close to my ear and whispers "We don't have to tell them today if you don't want to"

"but if I don't do it today then I probably never will, this is something I can't not tell, I've been thinking about it and then rethinking what I'm going to say, how they'll react, I just…. have to tell them today…right now!" by the end of my little rant I'm breathing heavily and have forgotten where I am and what I was doing so I closed my eyes to calm myself down.

I feel warmth surround me and when I open my eyes all I see is golden yellow, I breath in deeply and am overcome with the scent of cinnamon and I start to calm down. After I pull away and dry my eyes I look at Fate's shoulder now damp with tears and giggle. "I'm sorry; I'm just a big bundle of nerves at the moment"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it's natural to feel nervous, it's not every day that we have to face something like this" Fate said taking both my hands in hers "Now, what are you going to say exactly or do you want me to do the talking".

"No no, I think it would be best if I told them and I'll think of something, I just need you to be there next to me" I give Fate what I hope is a reassuring smile and we both start walking towards my parent's house.

Standing at the front door I release the breath I didn't realise I was holding and lean over a little bit to ring the door bell, I hear some bustling around and then the door swings open to reveal my mum standing there in her apron and slippers, "Oh hello you too, how are you? Come in come in, your father is in the lounge room, I must say your a bit early but look on the bright side at least l know you wont be late" I roll my eyes at my mother as we move inside and I see Fate breath in heavily smelling the sent that is wafting from the kitchen.

"A…actually mum w…we came early for a reason" I nervously stutter out "Fate and I have something to tell both of you, so could you come into the lounge room for a bit?" "well it can't for too long or the turkey might overcook", after we finish saying hello to my dad we all sit down and get comfortable, my mum and dad sitting together on the couch and me and Fate sitting opposite them 'breath Nanoha breath' I think to myself, I take one big mouthful of air and begin.

"Ummmm mum, dad, you know how Fate and I have been living together for three years almost well we haven't been completely honest about why that is

"oh my goodness I can't even look them in the eyes', "so what I'm trying to say is that we, well me and Fate are" 'OMG is this really happening' "Gay and where In a relationship and we love each other" after saying that I can feel Fate hugging me as I close my eyes as tight as they can go and wait. I can hear their breathing it's so quiet but my dad clears his throat and is the first one to speak "Well Nanoha, Fate it's very brave of you to tell us in person, but the thing is we kind of already knew" I sit there dumbfounded just blinking at them not at all able to move, Fate is the first to recover out of the two of us and says the question that everyone what's to know the answer to "how?".

Dad clears his throat again from all the tension in the room and says "Well it wasn't that hard to figure out, you were inseparable back in high school, you always seemed to be touching one way of another and you two were flirty as hell all the time, well that's what you're mother told me anyway" he looks over at her to see if he said everything right and she nods but then adds "and when you started living together there was one bedroom with a double bed you could have easily fitted two singles in there but you wanted to sleep in the same bed, but what we've realise is that even tho we were a bit cold at first to the idea we have seen that it's made you the happiest we've seen you in years and we are grateful for that" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, all I could do was get up, run over and hug my mum and dad, after a few minuets we came away from each other and my dad held out his arm and said "you too Fate" so fate walks over shyly and we all have a group hug.

"AHAA" we all jump and separate as Hayate emerged through the archway into the living room "I knew it, I knew you two were going at it behind the scenes, and when I asked Chrono, Yuuno and the others about it they all thought I was crazy but I can't believe that after five long years it was all true" Hayaye finishes her rant with a huge smug grin on her face. 'What the, when did she get here?', this day was just so weird and Again Fate asks "how long have you been standing there and just _how_?" "oh you know probably the last five or six minuets, and believe me I couldn't have come at a more juicer time, but hay at least you don't have to tell everyone individually.

The blood drained from my face at hearing that and Signum, Shamal, Vita, Zafira and Alpf all walked into the room looking rather embarrassed except Alpf who was looking rather bored and said "oh come on everybody it's not that suprising, it was plain as day these two were getting it on, I could hear them from the other side of the apartment most nights" I bushed a deep red at that and could see the tips of Fates ears going bright red as she hid her face in her hair as every one else didn't know where to look.

Some car doors shut outside and a few moments later Chrono and Yuuno appear in the doorway and are probably wondering why everyone looks so embarrassed and why no one is talking. "Hey everyone, what's going on?" when no one said anything he asked again "did we miss something?" he gestured to Yuuno and himself, then my mum pipes up and says "oh nothing much, everyone just found out that Nanoha and Fate are Gay and in a relationship" and starts to walk into the kitchen to check on the food "MOM!" I yell 'could this day be any more embarrassing', "HA, see I told you two, I was right" Chrono and Yuuno both looked shocked, but as it wore off Chrono walks over and gives Fate a hug "well if that's who you are it's fine with me" he says smiling and Yunno just nods, "thanks big bro". "Lunch is ready!" mum yells from the kitchen so everyone goes into the dining room to sit down and eat with some very interesting conversation topics.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

after lunch everyone retired into the lounge room with full stomachs and cheerful laughter and were chatting to one another about different topics and life until Fate called everyone to get there attention "you know when you look at all of us, even tho we're not related by blood we literally are all family so I have one question to ask" Fate walks over to where Nanoha is sitting so she is standing directly in front of her.

"Nanoha I love you, I can't Imagen what I did to ever get so lucky to be able to wake up next to you each morning and I want to for the rest of my life, these past five years have flown by and you've made me the happiest person in the world with you by my side, I can't Imagine my life without you in it, all you have to do is call my name and I will continue loving you for the rest of my life, so Nanoha" taking a little velvet box out of her pocket while kneeling down on one knee. Everyone holding there breath in suspense while Nanoha was trying not to cry or jump into Fate's arms, Fate looks Nanoha in the eye's and opens the little box to reveal a gold banded engagement ring with three little stones placed around one big looking diamond (or cubic zirconia) "Nanoha Takamachi, will you marry me?"

There were a few seconds of silence and then Nanoha yelled "YESSS!" and jumped in to Fate's arms kissing her face all over, after five minuets of calming down and everyone attempting to pull Nanoha from around Fate's neck, she finally pulled away wiping at her eyes and Fate takes her left hand and slides the ring onto her ring finger and Kisses her hand then full on the lips "I love you Nanoha", "I love you too Fate" and then they both get swamped by congratulations and lots of planing ideas from Hayate.

_THE END_

**A/N Please review :)**


End file.
